1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply systems and, particularly relates to a power supply system used in a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Current servers include a power supply system supplying electrical power to a number of loads (i.e., blade servers). In order to ensure the loads are always working under normal conditions, the input power of the power supply system should be greater than the total working power of the loads, which is equal to the output power of the power supply system. As the output power is lower than the input power of the power supply system, a part of the input power is wasted.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power supply system which can overcome the limitations described above.